


I Walked Into a Bar and Now It's on Fire

by rhythmickorbit



Series: Raising Up! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arson, Banter, Childhood Friends, Crime, D&D, Dialogue Heavy, Fire, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, M/M, Magic, Old Friends, Platonic Relationships, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Violence, accidental arson, dnd, for a secret santa, nobles - Freeform, prumano if u squint a bit harder than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Elizaveta, Roderich and Gilbert relax at the local tavern after a job. Though all three expected Gilbert to flirt with the locals, no one expected him to find someone important from his past. No one especially expected this person to have the mage police chasing after him and for the tavern to catch on fire, but life is full of unexpected circumstances.
Relationships: Austria & Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia), Austria & Hungary (Hetalia), Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Raising Up! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Walked Into a Bar and Now It's on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyWolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/gifts).

> For a secret santa on my friends' discord server!

Despite the freezing void spinning its web outside, the inside of the tavern was warm and alive. All kinds had stopped in to warm their extremities, from the well-off to society’s dredges. Whispers and murmurs among friends and foes varied from the day-to-day minutae to discussions of the arcane, from updates on domestic life to plots of assassination. However the air was filled, it vibrated with conversation; a stark contrast to the dead of winter outside.

Closest to the fire, Elizaveta sat—her imposing figure deterring any who would try to reclaim this favored spot. It was warmest here, and in the center of all activity; perfect for a group of adventurers who had just lost much of its coin. She drained the last of her mead, placing the dented tin cup on the table in front of her without gentleness. Pushing her wild hair away from her face, which she had just let down from a ponytail, Elizaveta grinned at the other, far less imposing individual at the table.

Roderich, still clinging to every last noble principle that he still had, seemed to twist his mouth into knots as he stared at his own cup, still filled with mead. Leaning against the table beside him rested his staff, beautifully carved birch bark. His hand seemed to twitch for it, as if he wanted to blast his drink away with magic.

“What’s wrong, Roddy?” Elizaveta purposefully used the accursed nickname, snorting as Roderich glared at her. She flashed her tusks at him good-naturedly as she smiled. He simply rolled his eyes.

“My drink smells like something died in it,” he said. “Of all the dingy places we’ve been, and our bar is pretty low, I’ve never been expected to ingest something that had a literal rat’s tail floating in it.”

Elizaveta leaned over to Roderich’s cup and sniffed it. “It’s not that bad. I think you’re just picky, something that’s been proven time and time again. Besides, I don’t see any rodent appendages in there.”

“I think that you lack a sense of refinement. And taste buds. And eyes.” Roderich’s ears, just as emotive as a full-blooded elf’s, twitched backward. “What I wouldn’t do for a glass of aged wine…”

“Well, we’re kind of short on money right now.” Elizaveta pointed out, “or I would have made it all up to you by now.” She swiped Roderich’s cup and took a swig. “That last contract that we had didn’t exactly made us rich, and this one isn’t looking so promising either. Gil said that we should get drunk and celebrate anyway, so here we are.”

Gilbert,” Roderich sighed. “If it were not but a year ago, I would be wondering what I was even doing, tolerating his company.”

“He’s also loyal, a good fighter, and insufferable. You have to take the good with the bad.”

Roderich glanced about, eyebrows furrowed. “Where is Gilbert? He was going to retrieve our reward from the nobleman, yes?”

“Yeah, he should be back soon—” Elizaveta stopped dead, expression twisting into amusement. “Ah, I see. Don’t look now, Roddy.”

“What? What is it?” Roderich followed Elizaveta’s gaze. His mouth pressed into a firm line. “Of course.”

Leaning against the bar in the front of the tavern was Gilbert, accompanied by not their client, but what appeared to be a nameless noble. The individual had elven-adjacent features, with ruddy brown hair and tan skin to contrast against their normally fair-skinned kin. His clothes looked purposefully dirtied, for his posture was straight and poised, untouched by the physical hardships of the world.

“How well do you reckon it’s going to go this time?” Elizaveta leaned forward, suddenly fascinated. “Last time Gil flirted with someone he started a literal war between two noble houses.”

“No, that was the time before last. Last time was when he got mistakenly inducted into a drug cartel,” Roderich said dryly.

“Well, in whatever order that happened, let’s hope that we aren’t arrested this time. I don’t want to have to help put out another fire.”

“He hasn’t been punched yet,” Roderich observed. The noble that Gilbert was speaking to appeared at ease, making dry comments that sent him into raucous laughter.

“Damn, Gil’s blushing. I think he’s finally met his match.”

“This is going in a far more positive direction than I ever thought it would. I had assumed that Gilbert was simply cursed to have all of his romantic pursuits fail.”

“Don’t be mean, Roddy!” Elizaveta reached across the table and nudged his shoulder. “Gilbert tries his best, even if sometimes it causes an entire town to burn down. Here’s hoping that he doesn’t spend all of our gold buying drinks for this fellow.”

“Indeed, and at a fifth rate tavern as well.” Roderich shook his head disapprovingly. “Gilbert’s new lover is far too high class for swill such as this. They’re from noble lineage, clearly.”

“You’re from noble lineage, but you’re still here.”

Roderich puffed up. “Please. If I still had my inheritance, I would treat us all to drinks at the finest establishment in every town. It is only what the two of you deserve, after all the world has put us through.”

As he spoke, Gilbert began to make his way back, accompanied by his mysterious suitor. His grin was brighter than it had ever been, cheeks flushed and excitement barely contained as he approached his friends. The elf beside him looked Elizaveta and Roderich up and down, gaze scrutinizing as he did so. His lips were pursed in thought.

“Guys!” Gilbert’s exuberance was palpable. “This is my old friend, Lovino, from way, way, wayyy back. Lovi, these are my best friends and adventuring partners, Roderich and Elizaveta!”

Elizaveta had never seen Gilbert so excited in all of the time that she had known the human, not even when he found nests of baby birds or when he found a tavern that he especially liked. It was almost refreshing to see him so happy. “Nice to meet you, Lovino.”

“Yes, a pleasure,” Roderich said, inclining his head toward the elf.

Lovino scowled. “Gilbert, these are the people that you’re adventuring with?” He glanced at him with a steady gaze, arms crossed. He looked guarded. Elizaveta flinched, wondering if was put off by her orcish appearance. It wouldn’t have been the first time that someone avoided the group because of her—she always felt guilty about it, despite Roderich and Gilbert’s assurances that it had nothing to do with her.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Lovi, they do their best to keep me out of trouble.” Gilbert nudged Lovino’s side, and pulled a chair out for him. “They have my back in every situation. They’re not going to tell anyone about you.”

Lovino seemed to relax as he sat down. “Apologies,” he muttered. His eyes darted between Elizaveta and Roderich, his posture full of caution. He looked like a criminal in his hesitant movements, like he was afraid that someone was watching. “I’m not exactly trying to capture a lot of attention right now.”

“You’re spending time with the wrong group of people, then,” Roderich muttered dryly. “An albino, a half-elf and an orc aren’t exactly the most common group.

“It’s easier to hide in unusual groups at times,” Lovino said. “I stick out far less.”

“Why are you hiding?” Elizaveta lowered her voice, brow furrowed. “Nobles aren’t exactly—”A blast of magic, bright and dizzying, slammed into the table, turning it upside down. On instinct, Elizaveta, Roderich and Gilbert stood, drawing their weapons with practiced ferocity. Across the tavern floor stood a mage, hands outstretched. She wore a navy blue robe, with shimmering silver threaded throughout it. Elizaveta couldn’t make out her eyes, but bared her teeth threateningly anyway. 

“Lord Vargas,” boomed the mage. “You are under arrest for the possession of illegal necromantic artifacts.”

“Singular artifact,” muttered Lovino, ducking behind the table.

“You’ve been up to all kinds of shit since I left!” Gilbert laughed. He whistled, and his familiar, Gilbird, alighted on his arm. He pulled back the string of his bow, ready to shoot. “We aren’t afraid of law enforcement, asshole,” he told the mage. “Tell us what you want, or we’re going to leave your guts splattered all over this tavern.”

“A bit morbid, don’t you think?” Elizaveta said out of the side of her mouth.

“I’ve been charged by Lord Vargas’ father to bring this child to justice. I will bring him to his father, dead or alive,” said the mage. The rest of the tavern was hushed, looking on in interest as the stand-off continued. The way the world was going, it appeared that this sort of happening wasn’t unusual in taverns such as this.

“You sound like my father’s secretary,” Roderich sounded bored as he lifted his staff and pulled a handful of flour out of his pocket. Murmuring an incantation, he tossed it toward the mage. The floor around her immediately caught fire. Roderich’s eyes widened as he stared at it.

“You didn’t mean to do that, right?” Gilbert inquired.

“Of course I didn’t! I don’t know any fire spells strong enough to do this!” Roderich waved his arms haphazardly at the flames, which began to consume the walls of the tavern like dry tinder. The other patrons ran out in a frenzy, shoving their way out of the door as the building continued its destruction. Where the mage once stood was only a pile of ashes and a singular, singed boot.

“I’m keeping this!” Gilbert picked it up as they escaped the burning building.

* * *

Once outside, they stood back and watched for awhile. The fire, no matter how much water from the nearby lake was splashed on it, did not go out; it burned higher and brighter than before as the innkeeper howled in frustration.

“How many more livelihoods are we planning to destroy tomorrow?” Elizaveta remarked.

“It was an accident, Elizaveta,” Roderich snapped, fists clenched at his sides. “I don’t know what happened, but it wasn’t my magic that caused those flames. I don’t know anything that destructive, I told you.”

“Whatever it was,” Gilbert said. “I think we can add it to our ‘places we’ve burned down’ list.”

“You have a list for that?” Lovino shot a disbelieving glance at him, a mixture of horror and fascination interplaying in his expression.

“Well, there’s a reason that we’re wanted in so many city districts. Some of us just have a predisposition to arson.” Elizaveta shot a glare at Gilbert and Roderich both. “Or driving people to commit arson, or accidentally shooting a flame which results in arson…”

“Hey, I can’t control the actions of other people,” Gilbert put his hands up defensively.

The group froze, for in the distance they could hear shouting; beginning quietly, far away, and gradually growing closer. Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizaveta, well acquainted with the implications of a large group of angry people, immediately stopped their chatter. When Lovino opened his mouth to speak, Gilbert simply pulled him along as they all disappeared into the woods.

* * *

The fire crackled softly, and Lovino stared at it. Elizaveta, taking the first watch, leaned on a tree across the camp. Roderich lay curled up in his bedroll, and Gilbert lay with his body touching Lovino’s side. Guilt raged deep in Lovino’s gut— if he hadn’t taken that forsaken bell, if he hadn’t felt the need to outperform his brother, an entire building would still be in existance.

On a whim, Lovino dug the artifact out of his pocket. The bell remained silent from how carefully he moved it, and he stared at the black and silver designs swirling along its sides. His family crest, a sparrow, was displayed seamlessly in the midst of the filigree. Lovino pursed his lips together, tightening his grip on the bell. It hummed with warmth beneath his fingers. He didn’t even know these people, and Gilbert hadn’t seen him in years. He wondered if he could even trust them, if they would turn him into law enforcement—

Gilbert groaned at Lovino’s side. “I can practically _hear_ you overthinking stuff.” He nudged his side as he sat up. “What’s on your mind, Lovi?” 

“Nothing,” Lovino said, hastily putting the bell away. “Is your life always this eventful these days?”

Gilbert tilted his head, but grinned. “Oh, yeah. We’ve killed a few zombies, some criminals, got chased out of towns, all kinds of things. Never a normal day in this way of life, but that’s what I love most about it.”

“It’s quite unlike the manor’s grounds.” Lovino recalled images of his father’s peaceful estate. “But you seem happier doing this.”

“Yeah, I am,” Gilbert admitted. “I mean, I miss seeing you every day, but adventuring and being in a new place at least once a week? Far better than tilling and plowing the same fields all of my life.”

“You don’t regret leaving?”

“If it weren’t for you and Ludwig? No. I don’t. And, well, you’re here now. Will be here now. Right?” Gilbert’s gaze, unwavering, was full of hope. Hope that made Lovino’s gut squirm and his heart shudder.

“I don’t know if I can, Gilbert. I’m being hunted by my father. I can’t put you and your friends in danger like that; this is my burden, and mine alone.” The bell felt infinitely heavy in Lovino’s pocket. “I’m a runaway. You know how determined the Mage Guard gets about runaways.”

Gilbert paused before he spoke, seeming to consider his words. Lovino wondered who replaced the friend that he had known for so long; the reckless loner who would playfully insult him at every turn without hesitation. “Lovi, we’re always being hunted. Liz is a half-orc, and Roddy is responsible for the death of his own father. I’m a renegade serf. The law doesn’t particularly like us already. I doubt that one more criminal would affect our status too much.”

“And your friends? What will they think about my diverting your path?”

“Elizaveta seems to feel that you’re trustworthy. Roderich’s slow to warm up, but he’ll come around eventually. And as for me? You could divert my journey into every detour, and I’ll still follow you.” Gilbert’s grin slid easily across his face. “It’s safer to travel with friends than by yourself.”

Lovino hesitated. He remembered long, cold nights on the road, with no banter to keep him distracted. He recalled hiding by himself in bushes, in streams, anywhere and everywhere uncomfortable that would conceal him, made all the more prickly and cold and awful by solitude. He raised his gaze from his hands to Gilbert’s face, seeing all of the affection and warmth and familiarity there. He took a deep breath. The bell seemed to burn against his leg.

“I’ll travel with you,” said Lovino.

The rest of the night was calm, and he easily got to sleep with the rhythm of the others breathing beside him. Despite the tree roots digging into his back and Gilbert's overly-warm arm draped over his body, it was the best sleep that Lovino had experienced for a long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Yuki!! I really hope you like this, despite how haphazard it reads. I added a bit to my DnD au in honor of you trying to find a DnD party this year. May you find the best adventuring group ever!
> 
> I'm sorry that the prumano isn't so obvious, but believe me when I say that they do love each other lots.
> 
> This is also REALLY dialogue-heavy.


End file.
